My new Kawai Place
by Shiroma Atsumichi
Summary: This is an anime fanfic from the anime "The Kawai complex and Guide to Manor and Hostile behavior." This fanfic contains Language, Drinking, and alot of Dirty Jokes. There will be no Lemon tho. Each chapter will be atleast 1,000 words.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note: I love this anime; I have literally watched the entire series in a day and re-watched. Since I love this amine so much I decided to write about it. If you know a good amine that you want me to watch or write about, pls tell me. I absolutely LOVE amine.**

(Saturday, October 1st, 2018) I walk into the school; it's my first day of high-school In Japan. I moved from the U.S to Japan, hoping to make a career In writing and anime. I build up enough money, with the help of my parents, to pay for high school. I thought to myself. 'I wonder if I'll make friends.' I learned to speak some Japanese, so I might make some friends. "Hello..." I jumped. They laughed. "Sorry, guess I startled you, I'm Usa KazunarI. You can call me Usa." I nodded. "I'm Ethan, and I guess I was lost in thought." We both laughed. "So, are you a first year?" I nodded. "Whats about you?" He nodded. "So what class are you in?" I pulled up the sheet. "1-A" He laughed. "Same here, well I got to go, see you later." I waved and kept walking.

Later that day after class I walked to the library. Once I walked In I saw Usa reading a book. I walked over. "Hey Usa." He looked over. "Hey Ethan." Then I noticed a girl was sitting reading as she looked over, then she quickly went back to her book. She had short brown hair, purple eyes, and a straight serious face. "So, know any good books?" He looked at me. "What books are you Interested In?" I laughed. "World War 2, Anime, Light Novel, doesn't matter. Maybe not romance though." He glared at me. "Well that doesn't help much," Then the girl closed her book and got up, Use Instantly went quiet and turned to her. Then she stopped before passing us and pushed the book into my chest, then started to walk away without turning around. "That book was pretty good, but it has some romance In It." Once she left and went out of view I turned to Usa. He looked at me. "I don't know what that was about, so don't ask." I nodded.

After school I walked to the store, then to my apparent new apartment. I kept looking down at my phone, then back up. 'Why is this place so far from school?' I thought. Eventually I came to it, the Kawai Complex. I walked in the door; I was greeted by Sumiko Kawai. She was the manager. "Hello." She said. She was short; she had grey hair, and wore grey clothes. I'd say she was about 60, maybe 70. "Hi, is this the Kawai Complex?" She nodded. "I'm Ethan Thorn, I'm renting a room." She smiled, more. "Oh hi Ethan, please follow me." I nodded and followed. It was like any other Japanese living place, you had to take you shoes of at the door, you had to were socks or slippers, and it was one of the cleanest living places I've seen. Then she stopped. "This will be you're room, but I must tell you something. We exercise class. Boys have a place with no girls and girls have a place with no boys. The restrooms are also separate." I nodded. "Ok, cool." Her smile got bigger. Then I heard a voice I've heard before. "EW, GET AWAY!" It was Usa talking to someone. I turned around. "Hey Usa." He then looked at me. "Hey Ethan… wait, what are you doing here?" I laughed. "I was ganna ask the same thing, I'm living here." His eyes went wide and a sweat formed on his forehead. "What, your living here to…" He jumped up with a smile. "Sweat, I'll have someone my age." Sumiko laughed. "You mean two people…" She then turned. "Ritsu, please come here." Usa's eyes went wide, so did mine. We both had a sweat. I walked backward to Usa. "Isn't that the girl from the library?" He nodded. "Good, thought so." She looked up as Sumiko started to speak again. "Ritsu, these are the new kids living here I told you about." She looked at us, still a straight face. "Hi, I'm Ritsu Kawai." Usa leaned on my shoulder and tried to act cool. "Sup, I'm Usa KazunarI." I dropped my head and walked forward, making Usa fall. "Hi, I'm Ethan Thorn, nice to meet you." Then another girl came from behind her, she was normal height for a girl, she had brown hair mixed with a tiny bit of blond, she wore glasses, she smiled some, and she constantly had a sassy like attitude. "Hi, I'm Mayumi." Then turned and looked at Usa who was still flat on his face. Then a guy came from the room just in front of Usa's. "Hi, I'm Shirosaki." He was blond; he almost always had a weird smile that made everyone uncomfortable, his hair covered his eyes, and that was about it. I nodded as Usa pushed me into my room. My room was a about as big as a normal living room. It was a normal wooden room with only a fan and a window. It had no lights. It also had no oven, sink, washer, bathroom, TV, or anything. It only had a tiny bed close to the ground and a desk near the ground. It was a cute tiny room I always dreamed of. "Ethan, I can't live here, you can't live here, we can't live here!" I sat there and laughed. "Why?" He looked back at the door. "THERE WIERDOS!" I laughed. "So am I, so I'll fit in. Besides, Ritsu looks cool." He then jumped up. "Ritsu…!" He looked around. "Change of plans, were staying." I patted his back and pushed him out.

After I put all my stuff away I walked to the "living room" of the building, It was basically the lobby. There I found Ritsu reading and Shirosaki and Mayumi talking. "Um, hi." They turned and looked at me. "Hi, was it Ethan?" Mayumi asked. I nodded. She then patted on the floor at the end of the table, telling me to sit down. "So Ethan, how old are you?" I laughed. "Sixteen, almost seventeen." They nodded and looked at each other. The room behind them went dark purple and black. I then sat down with a sweat on my forehead. Mayumi got a cup and put some green liquid with ice in it. "Here Ethan, have some juice." She handed it to me with a devilish look on her face, I couldn't tell if Shirosaki had one since his hair covered his eyes. I then noticed Ristu looked up from her book. She had a slight smile, but it was faint. I took it. "Go on and drink it." Mayumi took her hands and almost forced me to drink it. I then drank the liquid. My eyes shot open. "Well… it has… and… interesting… taste…" She then grabbed the cup and went to fill it back up, bringing back an entire jug of juice like the one I drank. "Here, have some more." I then looked up at Ritsu, who had set her book down and watched. I then looked back at the cup that Mayumi put into my hand.

A while later I sat there, they had kept filling it up cup after cup. Ritsu had begun to laugh and talk with them. Then Usa walked in. "Hey Eth… um, am I interrupting something?" Mayumi jumped up. "No, perfect timing, sit down." Once Usa sat down Mayumi sat down and snatched the cup from my hand. "Alright, this isn't working." She then picked up the entire jug. Then Ritsu, Mayumi, and Shirosaki started to chant "chug." I sat there and thought. 'There planning something, but what?' Then Usa joined in. "No, I shouldn't." They just kept chanting. "Guys, I shouldn't." Them Mayumi sat next to me with the puppy eyes. "Please?" I sighed and grabbed the jug. "Fine." They cheered as I started chugging the drink down. I eventually finished the entire jug. They just sat there, "Ethan, how are you still awake?" I sat there. "What do you mean?" They sat there. "You just drank a whole jug of Spirytus Rektyfikowany. I jumped up, so did Usa. "WHAT!?" Usa walked over to me. "YOU MADE HIM DRINK A WHOLE JUG OF THE STRONGEST ALCHOHOL!?" Mayumi nodded. I stood there almost going crazy. "YOU MADE ME DRINK ALCHOHOL? WHY WOULD YOU DO SUCH A THING!? But wait, I don't woozy what so ever. I'm completely sober." They jumped up. "IMPOSSIBLE!" I laughed and walked away. "Well I'm walking in a straight line after chugging down an entire jug of the strongest alcohol in the world. So I guess it is true." They sat there cold with a sweat as I walked out.  
Then on Saturday I walked to the yard (the yard was a tiny outside grass area in the middle of the building) where I found Mayumi, Shirosaki, and a girl names Sayaka. Sayaka had short blondish brownish hair, blue eyes, a cute face, and had lipstick on. They turned with a devilish look. "Hey Ethan, come here." I sat there in shock. "No thanks… im good." Then they quickly came over and pulled me over. I sat there at a sight I thought I would never see. It was a huge box filled to the top with jugs of Spirytus Rektyfikowany. I sat there as my entire body went cold. "W-w-What is this…" They laughed an evilish laugh. "Were not giving up until your drunk this weekend." I jumped back. "w-w-what!?" Then Ritsu came out and watched ad they pulled me back to the box as I tried to run. "Let me guess, there trying to get you drunk?" I nodded furiously. "Well then good luck." She then sat down and read. Then Usa came out. "USA, PERFECT TIMING, HHHHEEEELLLPPP!" He looked over at me. "Ethan, whats going on?" I stuggled away. "THERE TRYING TO GET ME DRUNK, HELP!" He then turned and left. "Surry, you're on your won." I then stopped trying to run and watched as he walked out of view. 0-0 (my face). Then Sayaka looked at Ritsu. "Hey Ritsu, can you help please." ;) (Sayaka's face). Ristu looked up. "No." They then asked and begged for about 20 minutes until they said yes. I then notice no one was holding me and they were distraced. I then stood there with a poker face as I slid to the door. Then they instantly turned to me. I sat there as my face went completely white. I turned and quickly ran. "USA… USA… HURRY AND OPEN THE DOOR!" I ran to Usa's room. He opened the door. "What?" He then saw me running and almost everyone else chasing me. I ran inside his room, pulling him inside, and locked the door. I then hugged my knees by the door and quivered. "They chased me, they knew, there like a horror movie." He turned as his face also flushed. "W-W-What!?" Then the lock flipped of. "THEY PICKED THE LOCK!" They them threw the door open and jumped on me.  
The next day I sat in my room. Yesterday I was saved by Sumiko. Although Ritsu didn't get in trouble, but I wasn't complaining. I have to admit Ritsu is pretty cute. I hopped up and grabbed the book in front of me. "It's finally done!" I had just finished writing a book. Writing books is my hobby. I opened the door. "Hey Ethan, good morning!" I jumped as I saw a fully loaded water gun aiming straight at my face. It was held my Mayumi, she then fired. I turned trying to hide the book from the water, yet I failed. My book got all soaked. Once the firing stopped I quickly brought up my book. "NO, NOT MY BOOK!" I then opened my book and sighed. None of the pages got wet. I grabbed a towel real quick and fried the book off. I then quickly ran out of my room without drying myself off. "YES YES YES YES!" I ran out to the yard. I then ran passed the "living room" quickly trying to stop. I then ran into the "living room" were I saw Ritsu just finishing a book. "Did you just finish that book?" She nodded. I jumped up and down. "Sweet, may I ask for a favor?" She then sat up. "What's the favor?" I then held out the book. "I want you to read this." She looked up at me. "What is it?" I laughed. "It's a book I've been writing. Since you like to read I thought I might see how good it is on you." She shot up in shock, taking the book and started reading it almost instantly. "Ok, anything for a new book." I laughed and walked out. "Hope you enj…" I immediately stopped as she had already left reality. I then sat there and looked at her and thought to myself. 'She seems cute, and likeable. I hope she likes my book.' My face turned read. 'Wait, do… I… like… her…?' I then turned around and walked to my room.

 **Authors note: Well I hope you like the story. If you do please like, comment, or message me. If you like it there will be a new chapter out soon. I have been working on this for a while and it is probably the longest chapter I've ever written. See you soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors note: So I just finished the first chapter and I instantly started this chapter. So if you** **haven't watches "** **The Kawai Complex Guide to Manors and Hostel Behavior" you should. It's on Kissanime and it's amazing. This chapter is a couple days after the last one, so about Tuesday.**

I walk into the cafeteria; I just got out of class and its lunchtime. I only had a pop tart for breakfast and I'm starving. As I walk in I see Ritsu sitting in the corner reading. I walk over and sits down in front of her. "Hey Ritsu." She looked up. "Oh, hey Ethan." I then look at the book, it was my book. "I'm guessing the books good?" She nods. I then notice she didn't have a lunch tray. "Um, hey Ritsu, did you already eat or did you skip lunch." The then looks back at her book. "I'll be fine; I can last till after school." I nod and hop up. Then I come back with a lunch tray. I then push it in front of Ritsu. "Here." She looks at me with a confused look. "What?" I point to the try. "Here, eat." She looks at me. "Then what are you ganna eat?" I laugh. "I ate a big breakfast, I'm not hungry." She then quickly pushed it back and hid her face behind the book. "I can't, you eat it." I push it back. "Eat, I'm serious, I'm not hungry." She sits there. "Fine." She then eats. I smile and thought to myself. 'She looks so cute.'

After lunch I walk out with Ritsu. "H-hey Ethan." She stops. I turn around. "Yeah?" She hides her face. "T-Thanks." Her face turned red. I laughed. "No problem… anytime." We then continued walking, and she still hid her face. I looked at her and thought. 'She's so cute, especially when she's like this.' Then Usa ran up behind us. "Hey Ethan, hey Senpai." Usa called Ritsu senpai. Ritsu kept her face hidden. "Hey Usa." I turned to him. "Sup dude." He waved, he then looked at Ritsu. "You ok senpai?" She nodded. "Yeah, I-I'm fine." I laughed and walked up next to her. I then put my arm around her. "She's just blushing cause the guy she likes got her lunch." She then playfully punched me and blushed more, I laughed. Then Usa looked at us. "Who?" I stopped. =_= (my face) He looked at me with confusion. "Dude, I was talking about me." He still sat there. I face palmed my face. "I bout her lunch." He sat there for a second. "Oh, maked sense." She then playfully shoved me, I laughed again.

Early the next morning, about 2, I was sleeping. Then I heard a scream and woke up. "Wah was that?" I get up and head to the door, I was half asleep. I then open the door and see a black figure running. "E-E-ETHAN!" I sit there rubbing my eyes. "Ye…" The figure slammed into me, knocking me on my back. The figure then fell on top of me. Then I saw who the figure was, it was Ritsu! "Ritsu?" She was crying. Then I thought to myself. 'She looks so cute when she's like this. Is she always cute?' Then I spoke. "Ritsu whats wrong!?" She sat there quivering furiously. "S-s-s-sp-sp-spider." I went cold. "S-s-spider." She nodded, then I saw someone running toward us, it was Mayumi. "Ritsu, whats wrong?" Ritsu didn't move, she just started at me. "She said something about a spider." Mayumi went cold. "S-s-Spider!" I nodded. "Well Ethan, you'd better kill it." I sat there. "WHAT, WHY ME!? ASK USA!" Ritsu sat there and shoved her head onto my chest. "P-please Ethan?" I sat there with a grin on my face. "Ok, fine. Since you insist." Mayumi laughed. "Must be a good night for you Ethan." I looked at her. "What do you mean?" She laughed. "Your shirtless, you got a scared girl begging for your help, she's on top of you, I'm sitting here in my underwear, and again you're shirtless. Wonder what virgin fantasies your thinking of." I quickly sat up. I would stand up, but Ritsu was… well on top of me. "WHAT!?" She laughed. "WHY YOU LOW LIFE...!" She quickly shot over to me and put her hands just on my throat. "Do you really want to finish that sentence!?" I shook my head. "Good." She backed off. "So weres the spider Ritsu?" She looked up and hopped of my lap. "I-in my room." She still hadn't finished crying. "What!?" Mayumi laughed. "Those virgin fantasies never stop do they?" I shot up and my head quickly shot around. Ritsu grabbed my arm and hugged it. "Grrrr!" She laughed. I then looked at Ritsu. "I'll get Usa, you go with Mayumi to the living room." Mayumi shot over to me and grabbed and hugged my other arm. "You're not coming with us!?" A sweat ran down my head. "Fine, well all go to get Usa, let me get a shirt on first." Ritsu grabbed my arm and dropped her head. "Spider first." I sighed. "Fine." We then walked to Usa's room.

Eventually we arrived and I knocked on Usa's door. "Hey Usa, wake up." He then opened his door. "ye…" 0_0 (his face when he saw Ritsu and Mayumi both hugging my arms) "So, what happened?" Shirosaki came out of his room. "Ethan you lucky dog." I faked a fake grin. "Yeah… and Ritsu saw a spider in her room, so shes freaked. Mayumi, no clue." He tilted his head and forced a smile, his eye also twitched. "What?" I laughed and shrugged. "Well anyway, I need another boy." He nodded. "Then one of you can hug my arm." He puffed up his chest and held is head high. "No thanks." Mayumi said, then Ritsu talked. "Not a chance." He turned and fell to his knees. "Why… why must I be rejected… Even by a lowlife s…" Mayumi slammed him against the wall. "You finish that sentence your dead… Ethan already tempted it." I nodded furiously. Mayumi then got up and walked to the living room. I laughed. "Well, atleast I have one arm free." Usa sat there staring at the wall in terror. "Well, we'll be at the living room." He nodded and just started.

A while later, about 3, we all sat in the living room. Ritsu still hugged my arm, she was still crying a bit, and I still didn't have a shirt. "So Ritsu, where's the spider?" She looked up. "I slammed it in one of my books, it might be in there." Usa shot up. "I-in Ritsu's room, I-in the girl area." Mayumi face palmed her face. "More virgin fantasies." He shot up and slammed his hands on the table. "I AM NOT FANTASISING!" I laughed. "She did the same thing to me, now can I go get a shirt on." Ritsu gripped my arm even more and hid her face. "Not until the spiders dead." I nodded. "Ok… Usa, go get a flip-flop." He sat down. "Why?" I sat there looking at him like he was stupid. "So we can squish the spider." He nodded and grabbed the flip-flop. Then Mayumi got hot water and a plastic bag. "This might also help. It's how we kill centipedes." I nodded. I gave a bottle of hot water to Ritsu so I could get my arm back. "Ok, lets go."

Once we reached Ritsu's room. "Ok, it should be in here." We walked in. Then Ritsu pointed to a pile of books on her desk. "It's over there." I nodded and walked over with the flip-flop. Once I got over there I started quivering. I was terrified of spiders, even the smallest spider would make me panic. I flipped open the book and quickly brought the flip-flop up. Yet there was nothing there. I sat there, my face went snow white, then blue. "I-I-I-it's not there." Everyone else's face went blue. "What!?" I nodded. Mayumi ran over to me and hugged me, she then started crying. "Hold me Ethan!" I sat there as she spoke again. "Hold me tight." I died laughing. "Look who's having fantasies now." She slapped me and then grabbed me again. Ritsu sat in the corner quivering in fear. "Maybe it's somewhere else, let's go look." Usa grinned. "Ok, let's split up." I nodded. "Good, I get…" Before e could say Ritsu she grabbed my arm. "Imp with Him." She blushed, I nodded. We then left to check in the hallways. Me and Ritsu walked to the living room the check the hallways there. As we were walking I thought to myself. 'Man, I love tonight.' Then suddenly a tiny black dot appeared just before my face, it was the spider! I jumped back swatting. "FU…" It then fell. Ritsu quickly turned. "IS SOMETHING THERE!?" I shook my head. "I don't think so, or atleast anymore." She walked over and punched my arm. "DON'T SCARE ME!" I rubbed my arm. Then as she turned around I saw the spider on her back. It was huge, about the size of my palm counting the entire body. I sat there staring, trying to figure out what to do. I then swatted it off of her back and pushed her forward. She turned around and panicked before I could do anything else. She threw the bottle up which made the water shoot into the air. I quickly grabbed Ritsu and pulled her down, almost putting my body directly over hers. Then the water splashed all onto my back. I winced and thought to myself. 'AGH, WHY DID MAYUMI HAVE TO MAKE IT BOILING!?' I then took the flip-flop and smashed the spider. Everyone soon came running. "Is everything alright?!" I nodded. "We found and killed the spider." I then saw Ritsu hugging her knees and crying. I walked over and sat down. "Hey, you ok?" She nodded. I then put my arm around her and brought her closer. "It's dead now." She just sat there for a while.

Later that day, about 4 maybe 5, we sat in the living room as Ritsu calmed down. "Well, this night was interesting." Everyone nodded. Mayumi had an evilish grin on her face. "Looks like the virgin fantasies are over." I laughed. "Sais the one who sais "Hold me Ethan… Hold me tight." And hugged a shirtless guy in her underwear." She jumped up. "Why you!" I laughed. "Well I'm tired, I'm ganna go to bed." Everyone nodded. As I was walking out Ritsu grabbed my arm. "Ethan…" I turned around. "Yes?" She then left for the kitchen and came back with a wet towel. "Sorry about burning you." She hid her face and blushed. I smiled. "No worries, accidents happen." I patted her head, she just stood there. She then swatted my arm away. I laughed as she pressed the towel on my back. The water had burned me while she panicked. She then talked. "I'm ganna sleep in here tonight, can someone stay with me?" Mayumi nodded. "I'll stay." Ritsu then put the towel back and laid down by the table. Mayumi did the same. Me and Usa went to our rooms. "Hey Ethan…" I looked over at him. "Yeah?" He walked and smirked. "I'm ganna tell that story to _**EVERYONE**_ in the school." I nodded. "Ok." I then walked into my room and went to bed.

The next day at school I walked around, everyone whispered and talked when I was around. It made me a bit unsettle. Then in class a group of boys came up to me. "Hey Ethan, is it true that you had two girls trembling in your arms?" I nodded. "And was one in her underwear?" I nodded again. "Well was she hot." I then pulled out my phone and showed a picture of Mayumi. Their eyes went wide. "NO WAY!" Then before I knew it I was swarmed with all the guys in school. The entire school day after I was swarmed, asked questions, and was praised. Yet little did I know I would last a month.

Later that day on the way home I was followed by a huge group of guys. They constantly asked questions and it was kinda pissing me off. Eventually I had enough and took off running. I wasn't a fast runner, but I had good reflexes. I quickly ran into an alley. I jumped left, then right, dogging trash cans and other objects. Yet it didn't help, they still stayed close to me. I jumped on top of a dumpster, then jumped onto a fire escape. Then I climbed the fire escape. I had lived in the U.S when I was about 13 to 14, I always did this after a fight. I constantly got into fights, but for the right reasons. Then I reached the top of the building. When I looked down I saw the group slowly climbing onto the fire escape. I then leaped from building to building until I was a few blocks away from the kawai complex. The buildings were really close; it was so small you could only fit a motorcycle. I then walked ran down the stairs then ran to the kawai complex. Once I arrived I walked to the living room, sweating pretty well. Then once I walked in I was quickly thrown to the wall by Mayumi with Sumiko, Ritsu (but she was reading), Shirosaki, Usa, and Sayaka behind her. She then shoved her phone right in front of my face. "WHAT THE HELL IS THIS!?" I looked at it, it was a video of me in the alley then going onto the roof. Part of it was also me jumping from building from building. I smiled and laughed, she then pulled me back a bit and slammed me against the wall again. "Whats so funny!?" I laughed harder and made a kissy face. "What, where you worried?" She then dropped me and turned away. "Hmph, I-I'm not worried, but you could get hurt doing that." Everyone else nodded. I laughed. "Stop worrying, I've done it hundreds of times in America." They looked at me. "You've done this BEFORE!?" I nodded. "I got into fights in the city… wait, have you played assassins' creed?" Usa stepped forward. "I have." I nodded. "I was kinda like that, except I used martial arts instead of weapons… mostly." Mayumi, Shirosaki, and Sayaka walked out. Usa sat in front of me, and Ritsu went and sat down at the table. "So you're a vigilantly?" I shrugged my shoulders. "Kindove, I constantly hid in the shadows… But I only fought thugs, bullies, and a couple alley murders once. Not drug cartels or super villains." He dropped his head. "Ow dang." I laughed. "Yeah… hey, wanna see something cool?" He nodded, I then nodded back and looked at Ritsu. "Hey Ritsu, wanna come to?" She looked up. "No thanks." I sat there. -_- (my face) "Aw come on, please?" She then got up. "Fine." I jumped up in excitement.

A minute later in my room I grabbed a box from under my bed. Ritsu turned around. "Nope, not looking at that stuff." I almost instantly jumped up and ran to Ritsu. I grabbed her wrist and pulled her over to the box. "It's not that stuff… all mine is with Usa's." He sat there. "Thanks, you just turned us both in." I laughed and opened the box, they then tried to look over my shoulder. I put my body directly over the box. "Usa, get me my sweatshirt." He nodded and then handed it to me. I then put two things on both of my wrists and put my sweatshirt over it. The sweatshirt hid it. I then jumped up and turned around. They looked at me. "Well what is it." I then jumped at Usa pressing a hidden button on my hand (like the spider man string launcher button in the new Disney spider man). A blade shot out, shopping inched from Usa's face. Both Usa and Ritsu jumped back. I pulled my arm back. It was basically a medium sized knife attached to my wrist and arm. It had leather straps, leather skin, and special metal alloy of my own design for the blade. It wasn't connected to a string, it was like a small sword. Usa then relaxed. "COOL!" I laughed. "This was my one and only weapon while I was in America. I always had it on me." Usa sighed will Ritsu stared at me. "So you killed someone?" I nodded. "Only one." Her eyes went wide with fear, she then stumbled to the door. I stepped forward a bit. "Ritsu, you alright?" She burst out of the door. I ran out of the room after her. "Ritsu… Wait!" She ran into the girls area, I stopped at the entrance. "Ritsu.. you okay?" She grabbed a sword (a real one). I sat there. "Hey, wait." She stepped back, fear and disgust was written all over her face. "Stay back!" She demanded in a broken up voice. She started to cry. "Hey, what's wrong?" I stood with my feet directly on the line. She aimed the sword at me. "I won't tell you again, stay back!" I sat there in confusion. "Ritsu, Tell me what's wrong!" She stepped back more. "You killed people, you hurt people, you're a murder." I faceplamed my face. "I said multiple times it was for a good cause." I then turned and started to walk away. "I'll give you some space, but **TELL NO ONE!** " I then walked to my room thinking to myself. 'Well that's not how I thought my day was ganna go…" I then looked down at my arm, pulling my sleeve up. 'There are bullies, thugs, and more here. It won't be a bad idea t wear it around...' I then looked back at the girls section. 'But if I do she'll be afraid of me… hmmmm…" I then went outside and sat down.

 **Authors note: So… 3,000 WORDS! MY BIGEST CHAPTER EVER! So please tell me if he should carry the "Assassins Gauntlet" around. And please like or follow as it will get more dramatic, interesting, and all out better in the future. If you have any suggestions don't be afraid to tell.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors note: So if you like this story another chapter might not come soon, as I'm currently stuck on school. But more will come, I love writing these fanfictions and I promise a lot more will come. Eventually I will write my own novel or story, so when it comes please read it.**

(The next day from the last chapter) I wake up, looking at the ceiling. I then hear a knock on the door. I hop up and open the door. "Mornin dude." It was Usa. "Hey Usa, wadup." He then walks in and closes the door. "So Ethan, are you ganna were "them" to school?" I sat there. "If you're meaning the Assassins' Gauntlet… maybe… Probably not." He frowned. "But you'll be the most popular kid in school." I glared at him. "Ok, so?" He just stared at me. "Never mind, but get… ready we have to leave soon." I nodded. As I got dresses I thought to myself. 'I shouldn't… But I can't resist… NO!...YES!... Ugh, whatever, I'll take them." I then quickly grabbed the Assassins' Gauntlet and put them on my wrist.

I walked into the school yard with Usa. "Hey Usa, where's Ritsu?" He shrugged. "She left with us, she was with us before we got here." I sat there for a second. "Hmm, she might be in the library." He nodded. We then continued. "So Ethan, do you have them?" I nodded, and then I grabbed his collar. "But tell no one!" He stared at me in fear, and then he nodded. "So Usa, what plans you got this afternoon?" He shrugged. "Hang around the Kawai complex… you?" I looked up. "I'm not sure, probably the same." He laughed. "Hey, did Mayumi seem weird to you today?" I nodded. "Yeah, she didn't beat us, call us virgin, and… was she NICE?" He shook his head. "She wouldn't go that far, but something is up." I nodded. Then suddenly we were surrounded by almost the entire school, hounding me with questions. They even had the school news paper crew there. Usa looked at me. "Were ganna be late aren't we?" -_- (our faces) I nodded. "Yeah, totally." He sighed. "Well we won't be the only ones, everyone else is ganna be late to." I nodded. I then grabbed the back of his shirt and pulled him through the crowd. "He-hey… Wah?" He turned and looked at me. "Hey Ethan, what are you doing?" I started to jog. "Were not ganna be late." He sighed and dropped his head. "Ow man, fine."

We just got out of class and me and Usa met at the Library. "Hey Ethan." Usa ran up. "Sup, let's get Ritsu." He nodded. We then walked in and stopped as soon as we passed the entrance. "WAH, SHES NOT HERE!?" Ritsu wasn't in her usual spot. "Ritsu skipped the library? Then she might be at the book store or home. Let's get back." He nodded. We then ran down the hall and down the stairs. Then once we exited the main hall we accidentally slammed "The Corsairs", or a gang of bullies. I hadn't heard about them yet, nor seen them. I got up and grabbed Usa. "Let's go Usa." Usa looked up and saw "The Corsairs" and quickly shot up. I watched as in a couple seconds he was a couple streets over. I then turned around and bowed. "Sorry, we didn't see you." They glared at me and walked forward. "You got some gut running into us, accident or not. Do you know who we are!?" I shook my head. "No, I don't think I do… May I ask who you are?" They laughed. "Were the Corsairs, the most feared gang in this city." I looked up. "The corsairs, doesn't ring a bell." One quickly grabbed me by the color. "Don't toy with us boy, you don't want to get into a fight with us. You could get into some real trouble that way." I laughed a bit and grinned happily. "I haven't had a good fight in a while, some trouble would be good." Some of them popped there knuckled, while others punched there palm. My grin got bigger. "You guys made a huge mistake, names Ethan Thorn. Also known as the Rose bush, the Thorn, and some know me as the Assassin." They looked at each other and laughed. Then a lot of people came and watched, I'd say the entire school and quite a bit of the town. "The rose bush? Sound pathetic, why the rose bush." I laughed. "Cause, a rose bush has thorns, my last name is thorn, and I'm a real pain in the ass." The one holding me threw me down. "Well then Rose Bush, get up. Show us what you're made of." I then smiled as I brought my hand up like I was playing with my nails. Then one of the Gang members started running at me getting ready to punch with his right hand. I quickly jumped at him, stopping his arm mid swing. I then slammed my right fist into his gut. He fell to his knees as another one came at me. I quickly jumped aside, then once I landed I jumped and slammed my right foot into his face. I then watched as one pulled out a knife. I looked at the buttons on both my palms that allow me to use the Assassins Gauntlet. I then shook my head and looked up, met by a guy swinging a knife at me. I quickly dropped the ground, barely missing the knife. Once I shot up I grabbed his arm with the knife in it. I put one hand on his hand and one on his elbow. After a quick pull of the hand and push of the elbow, his arm snapped. He screamed as I turned. The first guy that came at me had gotten up. He ran at me like he did before. I sighed, I then threw a side kick (look up side kick Martial arts) aiming at his knee. He quickly fell over. I frowned and yawned. "Man, this is a tease." There was only one left standing, originally four. "You little nuisance!" He pulled out a gun, aiming it at me. I started running at him. I then jumped and did a round kick (again, look up martial arts jump round kick.) hitting his face. Then I slammed my fist in his gut, and kneed him in the gut. Then I decided to finally finish the fight, so I kneed him as hard as I could. (you know were ;D) He fell the ground with the rest of the gang. I then picked up the gun walked away smiling. "Like I said, you made a big mistake. Well, see yah around. Since you guys cause a lot of trouble in this city I think we'll meet up again sometime." I tried to keep a straight face, yet couldn't.

A tiny bit later at the entrance of the Kawai complex. I saw Usa standing at the entrance looking around. "Hey Usa, what's up?" He looked at me. "Ethan your alive!" I tilted my head a bit. He then ran up and grabbed my arm, pulling me into the Kawai complex. He then pulled me into the living room. There I saw everyone, including some of our friends. Some of the friend were Miharu, she had brown hair, a tiny bit of freckled, and green glasses. Then there was Chinatsu, she was a grade-schooler, she had light brown hair, and she had 2 buns (almost like bunny ears). Mayumi stood with her arms crossed, so did Sumiko. Shirosaki sat and stared at the table talking. Sayaka sat at the end of the table bear Shirosaki. Miharu sat next to Sayaka, while Chinatsu walked around the table. I was surprised Ritsu was there, she was obviously reading a book. Sumiko and Mayumi came up to me. Mayumi grabbed my collar. "Ethan, what the hell is this!?" She showed of the fight. I dropped my face into my palm. "They filmed it? Please tell me I'm not becoming famous… This is why I hid." Everyone immediately jumped up and stared. "You did this before!?" I sighed and nodded. "Guess I couldn't keep it a secret forever, but I would've liked to keep it a secret for a bit longer." Mayumi let go and backed up as Sumiko walked up to me. "Ethan, haw many times has this happened to you?" I sat there and thought for a second. "Something like what happened at school never happened, but I got into fights in the city a couple times a week… If not every day." Everyone just stared. Mayumi walked up beside me and smacked me in the back of the head. "Ow, what was that for!?" She looked at me. "You need to stop getting into fights." I rubbed the back of my head and smiled a bit. Then Ritsu walked up to. "Did you start fights just for fun, or go around helping people?" I laughed a bit. "Bit of both, I went around helping people in alleys… while I also searched for people that would cause the trouble." Shirosaki hopped up. "So you were like a batman?" I shook my head no. "No, have you played assassins creed?" He shook his head. "No, but I do know a lot about it." I nodded. "It's like that, except I didn't kill people." Sumiko smiled. "Well ok, the past is in the past. Atleast you were doing a good thing, but no more starting fights." I nodded as she left. Once she was totally gone Mayumi looked at me. "So you're ganna keep getting into fights?" I nodded furiously. "But for the right reasons." I then walked over to the fridge. It had a lot of Mayumi's beer she loved. I shrugged and grabbed one. I then opened it and took a sip. Mayumi glared at me. "Hey, those are mine." I looked at her with an annoyed look that shocked her. I then reached into my pocket and pulled out some money. Once I handed it to her I sat down. Then Miharu and Chinatsu left. Ritsu then sat down. "Ethan, isn't it illegal for you to drink?" I looked over at her with the same annoyed look. "Yeah, but it doesn't affect me remember." She then went back to her book.

 **Authors note: So I wanted it to be longer, but I decided not to. Sorry if its cringy, but I needed to continue the last chapter and add some action. Plus music kinda affects how I write my stories, and it was on an upbeat song. Plus I just go with the flow. Lesson learned, make a plan. Well please tell me what you think, next chapter should come out this weekend.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors note: So this will continue an hour after the last chapter. It is still the same day as the fight. Well hope you enjoy!**

I sit there in the living room, just sitting. I pull the can up and take another sip. As I sat there I listened to the others, just listening. Eventually I left reality and was lost in thought. 'Nothing's happening. Is this why I got into fights…? Yeah, it was… I started writing fanfic to have something to do. Haha, I remember my first fanfiction. "If only she were mine." It was a good story, it was started me in the writing business. It helped me pass time, and it helped me forget my troubles…' I didn't relies it, but I started to smile. I continued thinking. 'My fanfiction got me noticed. I should go back to writing fanfiction. But then I need to find time in-between school…' I laughed a bit. I didn't notice it, but everyone else was calling me. Yet I was to lost in thought to hear. 'Haha, who am I kidding. School it the only thing I got going on.' Then I finally snapped out of it when when Mayumi threw a pillow into my face. "Hey, Ethan, wake up!" I quickly sat up. "Yeah!" Everyone laughed. "You ok Ethan?" I nodded. "Yeah, just lost in thought." I then went to take a sip, yet I saw it was empty. "Well, my drink ran out. Do we have anymore?" Mayumi nodded. "Yeah, but its mine. Go buy your own." I then stood up and walked to the door and left for the store. "Well, I'll be back later!"

About 30 minutes later I got back to the Kawai Complex. I had bought a 12 pack of canned vodka. Once I walked into the living room I only saw Mayumi drinking (alcohol of course). I walked over to the table and grabbed one of the cans. "Mind If I join?" She looked up. "Sure, why not." I sat down and opened the can. "So how many have you had?" She stared down at the table. "One so far." I chuckled a bit. "How many are you planning to have?" She faked a small smile. "A couple… You?" I laughed. "Probably the box." She nodded. I then took a sip. We started talking, eventually heading to our problems. I had finished about two thirds of the box, while Mayumi had the other third. We had talked and talked, and we lost track of time. Before we knew it, it was about 3 in the morning. Then we fell asleep.

By about 6 to 7 everyone else came in. I was criss cross, one hand was extended with the can in it while my other rested around my head. Mayumi laid back and fell asleep, she hugged a pillow. (who knows where she got the pillow. Just make something up, I guess) Ritsu was reading while Usa, Shirosaki, Sayaka, and Sumiko were talking. Everyone immediately stopped when they saw us. Usa looked at Sumiko. "Were they in here all night?" She looked at him. "I'm not sure, I know Mayumi stayed in here… but I thought Ethan went to sleep." Ritsu went back to her book as Usa and Shirosaki went to wake us up. Usa shook me. "Ethan, wake up, your ganna be late for school…" I didn't move. "Ethan, wake up!" I then opened my eyes. "Huh?" I sat up and rubbed my eyes as I saw Mayumi rise. She was still drunk from the night before. Usa then pulled me onto my feet. "Ethan, go get ready, you're ganna be late." I nodded. "Ok, I'm going." I then wobbled to the door, almost falling over every step. Ritsu looked at me and tried to hold in a laugh. "Ethan… Are you… drunk?" I turned around. "Huh, NO! I don't get drunk, remember?" She nodded and kept trying to hold in the laugh. I then continued walking, only to find I was drunk. I fell over and slammed onto the floor. Ritsu bursted out laughing as Usa ran over to me. Usa then helped me to my room. "Guess I am drunk…" He nodded. I laughed. "What's weird is I wanted to get drunk, maybe that's the trick." He laughed. "Yeah, probably."

Later that day at school I wobbled into the class room with Usa's, everyone stared. The teacher then walked up to me. "Ethan, are you drunk?" I nodded. "Yeah." She crossed her arms and shook her head. "Unacceptable." I nodded. "Ok, I'm sorry." I bowed as best as I could. She nodded. "Gust try better next time." I nodded and walked to my seat, then Usa went to his. I looked up to see Hayashi walk up to me. Hayashi was a girl in our class who was friend with Usa. She had golden blond hair, a single freckle under the left part of her lip, and had long eyelashes. "Hey Ethan, _**you**_ got drunk?" I nodded. "Why?" I shrugged. "I don't know, just did. I wanted to think, and alcohol helps me think." She rolled her eyes. "Yeah ok, well se yah later." I waved. "See yah later." Then Ritsu walked up to me. "I still can't believe _**you**_ got drunk." I nodded. "Yeah, I can't believe it either." I then looked up at her. "Hey, you're antisocial. Why are you suddenly talking to me?" She shrugged. "I don't know, I just am." I smiled a bit. "Ok, I'll take it." She nodded. "Yeah. So do you read books?" I nodded. "Sometimes, I know you do. But what kind of books?" She looked at the book in her hand. "These kinds of books." I looked at the cover, I was surprised. "Hm, I haven't heard of this book, or author. You like him?" She nodded. "Yeah, he's my favorite author. You should read his books, you might like them. So what kind of books are you interested in?" I shrugged and slid down a bit in my chair. "I don't know, world war 2, history, some light novels." She nodded. "Cool, I remember you said you didn't like romance." I shrugged again and grinned a bit. "Well… it depends. I like romance amines, manga, and light novels, other than that not really. Don't tell anyone!" She nodded. "Well I'm antisocial, so I can't." I laughed. "Yeah." Then she left to her seat.

 **Authors note: So sorry this chapter was so short, I just wasn't feeling that motivated. I was just out of it today, 100%. I promise next chapter will be better, I'll think on it a lot, I promise. Well, see yah next time!**


End file.
